


Solangelo

by bookcallipitter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcallipitter/pseuds/bookcallipitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Solangelo :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solangelo

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Rick Riordan, I am just using them to act out my sick fantasies

Will Solace wove a piece of Nico di Angelo’s long, black hair between his fingers. The younger boy’s lean body was pressed up against his own, head resting on Will’s chest, his mop of dark hair splayed out like spider legs.  
Will pulled the blanket covering the both of them up further, tucking them just above Nico’s shoulders. The son of Hades gave a small sigh and nuzzled his face deeper into Will’s chest. The son of Apollo smiled at the endearing sight of his boyfriend.  
Even after a month of being together, Will was still shocked to call the moody, dark son of the god of the underworld his boyfriend. He had always paid attention to the boy, even when he had first arrived, only 10 years old, so young, Will had been too, only a year older. For so many years, Will had only admired him from afar, the beautiful, powerful boy full of so much hurting. As a son of Apollo and a born healer, Will was drawn to such pain, with a need to help, comfort. Will also believed there was something else that had caused his odd pull towards Nico.  
When he had prescribed Nico three days of bed rest after the war with Gaea, Will had realized what the pull had been, an attraction. He, Will Solace, had had a crush on Nico! When he had finally mustered up enough courage to confess his feelings and Nico had recuperated them, he had thought his head would burst. When they had kissed for the first time: FIREWORKS!  
Now, with the son of Hades comfortably curled up with him in Nico’s cabin, Will had never been happier.  
A knock on the door drew Will out of his love induced thoughts and he slowly, careful not to wake Nico, slipped out of the bed. He walked to the door and without even pausing to remember that to the rest of the camp, he had no reason to be in the Hades cabin, swung open the door.  
Hazel, Nico’s half-sister and a child of Pluto, stood outside, hand raised, mid-knock.  
“Oh, hey.” She said, surprised, “You’re Will, right? What are you doing here?”  
Will considered playing dumb, hey, this isn’t my cabin, but decided to tell half the truth.  
“Um, I’m one of Nico’s friend, we were just hanging out.” Will looked back into the room at the sleeping boy, willing him to wake up and help Will.  
“Oh, cool.” Hazel said with a half-smile. “Well, could you tell him his sister stopped by?”  
“Will do.” The son of Apollo assured, closing the door after Hazel had turned away. He breathes a sigh, not noticing that Nico had answered his prayers, if a bit late and had woken up.  
“Will?” He mumbled, running his hand over Will’s vacated spot on the bed.  
“Nico, good afternoon!” Will said cheerily, walking back over to Nico, giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
“Was someone at the door?’ The son of hades asked, still groggy from sleep.  
“Just your sis, death boy.” Nico grimaced at the despised nickname, not even bothering to tell Will off for calling him it.  
“Did she want something?” He inquired, face still smushed in a pillow.  
“Just wanted to talk, I think.” Will answered, biting his lip before continuing. “Hey, Nico, do you think, maybe, it’s time to tell everyone about us?”  
Nico sat up at that, looking Will in the eyes.  
“Why now?” Nico asked, his head tilted.  
“I’m tired of lying and I mean, I’m not ashamed of us.”  
“Me neither!” Nico said hastily, “I want to tell everyone too.”  
“Really?” Will’s face lit up and he tackled Nico in a hug.  
“Really.” Hades’ son replied before yawning. “But not right now, I’m still tired, later.”  
Will laughed, “Fine, later.” He snuggled down back into the bed covers, Nico’s head once again on his chest.  
Gods, I really love him, thought Will, leaning down to peck Nico on the lips. The son of Hades smiled and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending is crap


End file.
